Blast From the Past
by 11GoldenStar11
Summary: Can you really hide your past forever? Would you want to? What if you had no choice and those you love will be in danger if they find out your deepest secret? The past can haunt us but it can be the key to destroying the nightmares of the future. AU Teen Titans
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans characters or any DC comic references either. I also don't pretend to understand the exact story of any of the characters. This story is AU and comes entirely from my imagination. No flames please! Enjoy!

Darkness surrounded the grounds of the palace as night fell. A light breeze wafted through the balcony window and ruffled the fiery red locks of the sleeping empress. She lay in her large plush bed tangled in the sheets as a dream raced across her unconscious mind.

_She stood in the group facing one another; each face mirroring the immense sadness she felt. A tear rolled down her cheek as she turned her face towards the ground and her shoulders slumped._

"_This is it. We can't come into contact again, or we might endanger each other," Robin stated with a hallow voice as he stared unseeing past his team mates into the darkness of the night's shadows. He took a ginger step forward, finally refocusing on his best friends with a determined expression. "We have to vow to keep our secrecy until a time when we need reunite for the greater good."_

_Robin extended his arm out towards the other members, palm facing the ground. Starfire stepped forward, slowly placing her hand atop Robin's. She didn't dare look at him for fear of losing all resolve she still had. Beast Boy stretched his hand over the others while looking over at the remaining Titans. His gazed paused on Raven, who was currently turned slightly away from the others with her hood up. Cyborg placed his hand on top of Beast Boy's and followed his gaze to Raven._

"…_.Raven," Beast Boy called softly. Raven's shoulders seemed to shiver before she turned back around and set her palm atop Cyborg's hand; her hood still hiding her face as she stared determinedly at the ground in front of her. _

"_Alright Titans, I know this is hard, but it's necessary with Slade undefeatable. I'd rather disband the team and send you all into hiding then chance losing anyone to his evil plots." As he spoke, Robin's voice quavered slightly. He looked up at each of his team mates. They all looked miserable and lost. _

_Cyborg was the first to recover from their fearless leaders little speech. "I suppose I better get going then. Bee was expecting me to come help them out with their tower…" He was at a loss for words. His head hung as speech left him all together. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see Robin standing there, sad expression and strong grip on his shoulder. He turned to face him and the two embraced in a bone crushing hug. _

"_Good Luck, Cy. Gonna miss you….a lot…," Cyborg pulled back and looked down at Robin standing next to him. His shoulders slumped and his expression melancholy. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder before ruffling his hair up with the other. Robin swatted his hands away in an irritated habit. He stopped and gave Cyborg a half smile. Cyborg grinned back before stepping away from the group._

"_See ya'll someday, I'm sure. Grass Stain. Star. Rae." He punctuated each name with a bear hug and in Beast Boy's case, hair ruffle. He finally turned his back and began to walk into the unknown shadows. The other Titans stared until their friend had completely disappeared. Raven pulled her hood over her head submerging her face in shadows. She turned silently to leave, but a strong grip caught her elbow. She froze, looking down curiously at the silver gloved hand. _

"…_Raven, please don't leave without saying goodbye," Beast Boy pleaded gently. She turned to face him, tears filling her eyes that she refused to shed. She gave a short nod in agreement. Starfire flew forward and embraced her tightly. _

"_You have been my very best girl friend on earth and I very much enjoyed our girl talk,"Starfire whispered. Raven hugged her back before she could pull away._

"_Thanks Star. I'm gonna miss you." The two young women pulled apart and shared watery smiles. Raven turned as Robin approached. She didn't wait for him to speak before rushing into his arms and hugging him. _

"_Thank you for everything. You will always be my guiding older brother," she whispered into his shoulder. His grip tightened on her and he kissed the top of her head. He released her and reached up a green gloved hand to wipe away a single tear. Raven took a step back from him while Starfire wrapped her arms around his shoulders. _

_Beast Boy stood quietly away from the group. Raven turned to see him staring intently at the ground. She walked over to him silently, taking his hand in both of hers as she stood in front of him. He looked up at her; a sad expression adorning his face. He attempted a smile, but it fell quickly when his eyes settled on hers. Raven raised her hand and rested it on his face, caressing his cheek. Over the years, Beast Boy had grown much taller than her, so now she had to tilt her head back as she looked at him. _

_Suddenly, Beast boy could not contain his sorrow any longer, and in a desperate attempt at not losing the one person he loved the most, he raised his hand to the back of her neck and swooped down capturing her lips in a gentle kiss, effectively causing her hood to drop back to her shoulders again. _

_Raven froze, her eyes wide, but gradually relaxed, letting her eyes close shut and kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer. They finally pulled apart for air, and she buried her face in the crook of his neck. _

"_Raven, I love you. Always have. Always will." She pulled back with wide eyes to stare up at him. He gave her a small sad smile in response. Her eyes filled with tears as she stretched up on her tip toes to whisper in his ear._

"_Beast Boy, I love you more than anything. Don't forget me." She settled back down on her feet once again. Beast Boy smiled down at her caressing her face with his hands. _

_Raven knew it was time to go. She must, otherwise she wouldn't be able to force herself to. She pulled out of his arms and stood back from him. Releasing his hands she grabbed the edges of her hood and brought them up around her face once more. Her bright violent eyes starred him down as she backed away from them all. Beast Boy watched in desperation as his love backed into the shadows never losing eye contact, before succumbing to the darkness completely. He felt his heart tear in half._

_He heaved a large sigh before turning back to Starfire and Robin. They both resembled kicked puppies. He slowly walked towards them. Starfire wrapped her arms around his shoulder and surrounded him in her warm embrace. _

"_You will always be remembered as a younger brother to me. Take care Friend Beast Boy." She took a step back gently squeezing his shoulder in comfort. He managed a half smile as an effort of thanks. He then turned to their fearless leader. Beast Boy had idolized Robin from the beginning. He strived to live up to Robin's standards and become a better hero and friend. Robin lifted his head to look at Beast Boy. They fought a lot, but Beast boy had been like a young curious brother to him. He pulled the green changeling into a bear hug. He clapped him on the back before releasing him completely._

"_No matter where you go, or what you become; I know you will be amazing. Good luck out there." Beast Boy nodded his head in response, giving the pair a mischievous grin as he morphed into a raven and flew off into the night sky. _

_Starfire stared after Beast Boy until he became a speck in the sky and disappeared. Robin looked over at her. The night breeze was making her long fiery hair billow around her. She dropped her face towards the ground with her eyes closed tight. This would be the most difficult goodbye of all. Robin took a step towards her and placed a hand on her arm. This simple act made her suddenly turn and burry her face in his chest while a sob emerged loud and clear from her throat. Robin wrapped his arms around her waist in a psychological attempt at protecting her from the heart ache they both felt. _

"_Starfire, I know this seems like the end, but trust me, it's not. We both have our whole lives ahead of us. Who knows what will happen in the future. Never forget this old saying, 'If you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you, it's yours forever. If it doesn't, it wasn't mean to be.' Starfire pulled back to look up at this sudden cryptic declaration. She looked at him in awe._

"_Robin, did you say you…love me?" She asked cautiously, staring into his eyes. He smiled at her as he cupped her cheek in his palm._

"_Yes," he breathed before leaning in and capturing her lips in a slow sweet kiss. She tilted her head to deepen the kiss and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours until oxygen became necessary. _

"_I must go now, shouldn't I….," Starfire's voice trailed off as she looked at his chest and her fingers toyed with the R insignia on his uniform. He watched her expressions change from elated comfort to deflated depression. He lifted his hand up to the R badge and ripped it from its seams. Starfire looked at him in confusion as he pushed the small token into her palm. _

"_Something to always remember me by." She smiled down at her hand. Her tear filled gaze returned to his face again before she spoke her final message to him._

"_Robin, whoever you truly are, I love you with all my heart. I wish only for happiness in your future. It has been an honor saving the world with you and I will not forget you as long as I live." Her words caressed him like a warm blanket and melded his heart strings to strengthen them, thus they break upon her departure. _

"_Never forget, and if you ever have trouble on Tamaran, you know who to call." With these final words, Starfire hugged him so tight he thought his ribs would break. She pulled away from him, tears rushing down her face. As she backed away she kept hold of his hand. He held her hand tightly until she was airborne and his fingers slipped from hers. With one final desperate look, she shot off in a streak of bright green stretching far behind her. Her tears floated aimlessly as she entered space. Her sights set on Tamaran with her back on Earth. _

She woke with a start; sweat covering her body, racing heart, and gasping breaths. Her hands covered her face, however; as she pulled her hands away, she was surprised to find tears covering her palms.

A crash outside her balcony had her jumping in surprise. She pulled the covers off her body as she stood facing her dark bedroom; the shadows creating daunting creatures of the night in every corner. Her eyes zoned in on the curtains rolling in the light breeze framing the entry of the balcony. She walked cautiously towards the moon lit stone overlook. She reached out a shaky hand towards the entry way. Her hand rested against the soft fabric of the curtain as she tried in vain to calm the billowing material. Her attention turned towards the balcony its self. She walked out onto the stone looking around. From here she could see the land of Tamaran stretching for miles towards the nether regions of the planet.

She never saw the shadow behind her move towards her. Never saw the hand make a fist behind her head. Never saw that fist fly through the air with ease and connect with the back of her head. All she could remember was an explosion of pain from her head as she crumpled to the ground with on thought on her mind before completely succumbing to the darkness edging at her vision.

'Mari…'

Hoped you liked it so far. Not sure exactly how long it's going to be yet but I will make sure to update every week, unless something comes up. Please follow and review. Feedback helps but no flames about incorrect facts or something like that. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Teen Titans characters or any DC comic references either. I also don't pretend to understand the exact story of any of the characters. This story is AU and comes entirely from my imagination. No flames please! Enjoy!

"MARI'!" The voice echoed around the palace grounds and into the outskirts of the city. The old gruff Tamaranian man stood calling for the young princess with a booming voice. His fiery red hair growing down his back in a bushy mess, while the matted beard framing his face were tied into two messy braids. His eyes scan the grounds carefully as he calls for the young girl again. Still seeing nothing he turns to the soldiers standing by the doorway behind him.

"Go. Find her. I cannot lose her and her mother," his gruff voice barked. He turned away from the men as they scurried off and resumed his search of the land. He stepped forward, placing his hands on the balcony railing sighing heavily. 'Where did you go my dear one,' he wondered to himself.

A young girl ran atop the plateaus of the land giggling as she hopped distances that any other creature would find impossible. She stopped suddenly on a rather tall natural structure looking down over the land. Her bright blue eyes roamed over the lands with scrutiny. The pink and purple hues vibrantly lit by the brilliant suns above.

"Princess! Princess Mari'!" She turned to see palace soldiers flying quickly toward her. She turned to make a break for it; clearly her mother and kanorfka didn't want her out alone without any guards. She was about to take off when she felt a strong hand clamp down on her wrist.

"Princess Mari'! Galfore sent us to find you. The empress is missing," with these words, Mari' suddenly whipped around facing the soldier holding onto her; eyes wide with worry. Without warning her eyes blazed a brilliant blue before she shot off towards the palace in a streak of radiant indigo.

The wind whipped her long dark red brown locks out behind her as she zoomed towards the palace. The window illuminated making the great structure look warm and comforting; like home. She flew through the air landing on the balcony to her mother's room. She raced into the room finding Galfore, her kanorfka standing by her mother's bed speaking angrily with the General. She stared with confusion at the emptiness in the room. 'Where is mother? What happened?' Her thoughts raced with unanswered questions and new confusion.

Galfore turned towards the balcony as he heard a rustle of the curtains as something flew into the room. His eyes landed on Mariandr', the young princess of Tamaran. Her brilliant blue eyes were wide and searching frantically. The long dark red brown hair so unlike the rest of the planets, windblown and tangled. Tears started to fill her eyes when she paused on her mother's empty bed. She looked up at Galfore, anger boiling in her veins.

"What happened?," she asked in a menacing voice. Galfore walked toward the young princess, setting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I am sorry young one. We do not know exactly what happened here but we do know that the captors were from Earth." Mari's head snapped up at the mention of the planet.

"Where?," she asked in amazement. Her mother had told her stories of the planet but made her promise that she would never set foot on the soil there.

"Mari' there is something your mother did not tell you, so fear you might be in danger." Galfore spoke carefully, eyeing the young girl with every word he spoke. She looked at him in confusion and curiosity.

"General, I wish to speak with the princess alone. Now." He said pointedly at the man standing just behind him. The man gave a curt nod and turned on his heel ushering the remaining soldiers from the room. As the door closed with a snap, Galfore turned back to Mari' offering a comforting hand towards her. She took his hand gently and they both sat down on the Empress's bed.

"My dear, long ago, your mother once lived on Earth. Back when she was only a young Tamaranian." Mari' gasped at this new information. Her eyes filled with thousands of questions. She looked up at him silently pleading for him to continue with his explanation. "We know that whoever kidnapped the Empress was from Earth. We will need to send fleets to find her and bring her back; however it will disrupt the planet greatly." With these words he seemed uneasy and worried. Mari' couldn't understand. Her mother had always told her that Earth was simply not a place that she would allow her daughter to go to.

"Then it would be more prudent to send a single infiltrator wouldn't it?" Mari' asked seriously. Galfore looked up at her with scrutinizing eyes. He seemed to be at war with himself in making a difficult decision.

"Mari' I believe it is time that you learn of your origins," He stood, walking over to a wooden chest sitting underneath the far window. He bent down on one knee in front of it. He fingered the lock on the front for a minute staring at the intricate designs carved into the lid. He took the lock in his hands once again and broke the bar with his fingers. Pulling the lock away, he unlatched the lid and opened it to reveal the contents within.

Mari' stood from her place on the bed and walked over to stand behind Galfore as she looked down into the wooden chest with curiosity. Odd books and clothing resided on the bottom of the chest. Mari' picked up one of strange books. She opened the cover and gasped at the sight before her. Small paintings adorned the pages of the book. In the pictures was a younger version of her mother accompanied by other teens around the same age as her. There was a young man colored a bright hue of green, a girl paler than anyone Mari' had set her eyes on, and a young man covered in silver and black metal. Most curious of all was a boy with a mask adorning his face. This boy was in most of the pictures and seemed to always be next to her mother, Koriandr'.

She set the curious paint book back in the chest and looked at Galfore.

"What is all this?," She asked glancing over at the strange contents again.

"These are items your mother brought back from Earth. She locked it away and made me vow never to reveal it to you unless absolutely necessary." Galfore answered softly.

Mari' gingerly grabbed one of the clothing pieces. She assumed it to be a shirt of some kind. It was pink with a strange curved shape with a point at the bottom on the front. She fingered the soft material in her hands. She looked up from the material at Galfore.

"I must go save her Galfore. I cannot stay here while she may be in danger. I am one of the strongest and fiercest warriors on the planet," Mari' reasoned desperately with her care taker. He looked up at her pleading expression and determined eyes. He sighed heavily before standing up and facing the energetic teenager. He set both hands on her shoulders as he spoke.

"Mariandr' you are the last in your Royal line. If you are injured or killed while you search for your mother, not only will I never forgive myself, but the reign of the Andr' line will cease and be passed to the next most powerful family on Tamaran," his words rested heavily on her shoulders.

'He is right. Who will take the thrown if mother never returns and I am defeated on my journey?' Her shoulders slumped in defeat while her head nodded in agreement of his words.

"However…," at this Mari's head snapped up to look at him with wide hopeful eyes, " There is no one better to head the search for your mother. You know her the best and are the best tracker on Tamaran. A quality I believe was passed to you from your father…" Galfore smile sadly for a second before looking at the confused princess.

"Go my young Mari'. Save your mother and our planet." He smiled down at her and she relaxed; a wide grin spreading across her face. She flew up and hugged him tightly.

The next morning Mari' stood outside the palace; pack strapped to her back, surrounded by well-wishers, ready to start her search. Galfore had explained all about Earth and its strange ways. Her journey would take her to the strange planet where she would seek out a place called Jump City. From there her duty was to seek out any of the allies her mother had acquired while she lived on Earth. They would have the technology and possible Intel she needed to find her mother.

Her mind was reeling as she approached the end of the landing strip and emerged from the tunnel of fellow Tamaranians. As she reached the end, Galfore stood there with a worried expression. She flew up and hugged him once again. He would be her strength while on her journey.

"Be safe little one." His words were soft but powerful in her ears. She pulled away from him, flashing a bright grin as her eyes turned a brilliant color of blue. She flew higher, giving a one armed wave to the crowd below. Everyone cheered for her as she shot off into the sky hurdling towards a new planet.

'Please be careful Mari'. Perhaps you will find your father while on Earth. Maybe this situation isn't as bad after all,' Galfore thought to himself. A knowing smile graced his lips as he turned to head back into the Palace.

Please follow and review. Feedback helps but no flames about incorrect facts or something like that. Thanks!


End file.
